


The Gerudo King's Captive Hero

by nursal1060



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Age Difference, Altered Mental States, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Beating, Blood, Capture, Control, Dark Character, Dark Ending, Darkness, Dungeon, Erotica, Eventual Smut, Failed Hero Timeline, Finger Sucking, Future Hyrule, Gerudo Culture, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hero Complex, Hero of Time, Hurt Link, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Kidnapping, King Ganondorf, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Controlled Zelda, Moaning, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Graphic Smut, Non-Graphic Violence, Ocarina of Time, POV Ganondorf, Post-Ocarina of Time, Prison, Prisoner Link, Prisoner of War, Psychological Trauma, Ripping Link's Clothes, Selectively Mute Link, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Slavery, Submissive Link, The Triforce, Torture, Touch-Starved, Touching, Yaoi, ganlink, hand kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Ganondorf has won and taken over Hyrule by mind controlling Zelda and locking Link in his dungeon to be tortured.Ganondorf is interested in making the ex-Hero of Time all of his own by making him submit completely.





	The Gerudo King's Captive Hero

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Ganlink piece! Ever since Breath of the Wild came out, my Zelda-obsession finally returned and I caught back up on my Hyrule Historia and Link's timeline. Ocarina of Time was always my favorite Zelda game, and I wanted to finally write about the one Zelda OTP I've had since I played Ocarina of Time (excluding Zelink): Ganlink. 
> 
> There ARE some themes of non-consensual touching, mind control, and torture (all of which are non-graphic), but if any of those themes bother you, be aware!
> 
> If you are continuing, enjoy! Leave comments and kudos if you enjoy it, they make my day to see <3

Hair that was golden like straw touched by the sun. Skin that was fair and healed like porcelain. A small frame that highlighted his young adult age. Lips that were soft, pink, and pump. Eyes that were wide and glistened bright blue like the Great Sea. 

 

Ganondorf found the green tunic-wearing teen attractive, but who didn’t? The boy was handsome, beautiful, and pretty much flawless. He was strong, bold, and fearless. Everyone loved the Hylian elf who held one of the pieces of the lost triforce. It was one of the reasons why Ganondorf took joy in capturing and locking up the Hero of Time in his dungeon after kidnapping Zelda. Zelda was quick to give in and give up her Wisdom Powers to keep from coming into conflict with the shadow army and Ganondorf himself.

 

Link, as Ganondorf expected, was not so willing to give up his powers and admit his loyalty. Despite his painful defeat and beating at the hands of the Gerudo King in his futile efforts to save Zelda, Link refused to yield to Ganondorf’s will. The soft pale skin on his face and hands were bloody and bruised from the initial encounter and fight, but Link did not stop fighting in his spirit and ferocity. Eventually, Ganondorf put the young man into the Castle Dungeon once his darkness spread across the kingdom. The blonde Hylian was strung up in heavy chains by his wrists, his tunic and leggings tattered, and his bare feet barely touching the cold, stone ground. His body stayed out of sight of everyone except those with access to the dungeon, removing the Hero of Time from his people.

 

Ganondorf gave him space for several days, allowing the shadow guards under his control to deal with the Hero of Time. They were ordered to psychologically break him, and use force if necessary to make him yield. The Gerudo King spent that time sitting on his newly acquired throne with a mind-controlled and depowered Zelda at his side. She was kept around as his figurehead, keeping Hyrule from revolting against him, despite the fact that she was almost in a trance-like state and barely conscious.

 

Ganondorf didn’t pay her much attention, her loyalty was his and her spirit was broken. His focus remained on Link and his defiance. He wanted the Triforce of Courage, of course, but he wanted the young man for more than just his power. The boy was stunning, gorgeous, and Ganondorf had to restrain himself from rushing down to the dungeon to touch and defile the Hylian endlessly. He was not one to shy away from pillaging and harming others, but the Hero of Time was no ordinary person. He wanted his loyalty and submission in every way possible.

 

After a week of his dark reign, with all resistance efforts in his kingdom quashed and all matters regarding the state taken care of, Ganondorf swiftly ordered all others out of the Castle Dungeon. They vacated the area and Ganondorf, in his new royal attire, descended into the dungeon. His cape brushed along the dusty, stone floors of the cramped, darkened area. At the end of the suffocating dungeon was the beautiful, injured hero that Ganondorf had been thinking about endlessly for days.

 

Luckily, the fire had mostly, but not completely, drained from Link’s face. Link reacted to the sounds, looking up at Ganondorf as he heard the heavy footsteps of his iron boots. Link’s clothing was more tattered than it had been when Link was brought in. His body hung more loosely, likely from exhaustion for having to stand constantly and the pulling strain on his body when he leaned. Despite the bruises and scratches on his cheek, the areas around his eyes darkened from sleeplessness, and the blood staining his hair and running down his nose onto his white, torn tunic, Link was still beautiful. Even more beautiful than normal, in Ganondorf’s eyes. The violence that had shaped him was something that Ganondorf found to be stunning and irresistible.

 

Ganondorf stopped a mere few feet from Link. Link didn’t attempt to kick or attack like he had tried only a week ago when he was brought here. His inner fire seemed to have been tamed; not put out, but definitely tamed. The Gerudo King’s eyes slowly fell upon a small pool of blood that was collecting in the corner of Link’s lips. Ganondorf reached out one of his large, tanned hands and thumbed at the spot. The blood stained his finger red, and Link slowly opened his mouth in response, almost as an act of obedience.

 

Ganondorf spoke firmly and lowly,  _ “Such a pretty face.” _ His thumb pushed past Link’s chapped lips and into Link’s warm mouth, allowing for him to rub his bloody digit against Link’s tongue.  _ “It would be a shame to ruin it. Behave yourself.” _ To Ganondorf’s surprise, Link sucked Ganondorf’s thumb. He nipped at it slightly, but continued to suck at it with what appeared to be passion. Ganondorf knew that Link was still in his normal state of mind, so the action confused him. He pulled back his finger with a pop.

 

Ganondorf ran his hand along Link’s face, moving up towards his bloodied ears and bruised cheeks before moving back to thumb his chapped lips. Link seemed fierce as usual, but only half aware of Ganondorf and his intents. Ganondorf trailed his calloused fingers lower, down the flush of the young hero’s pale neck and down to the supple flesh of his breasts and pecs. 

 

Ganondorf’s sharp nails pulled at the fabric, pulling it away from the hero’s body. Ganondorf saw that this portion of Link’s skin had been less damaged. He pulled the fabric even lower, soon exposing the dazed hero’s member and upper thigh. His flesh seemed to shine against the tan color of Ganondorf’s flesh. The Gerudo King stroked the tough flesh of the hero’s thigh, trailing his large hand upward to cup the young man’s bare erection.

 

Link’s eyes quickly shut, his mouth parted slightly to let out a soft moan. WIt was seductive, yet quiet; much like the hero himself. Ganondorf’s red tongue ran across his lower lip, hungrily. He looked at the blonde hero as though he was prey, both for devouring and for mating. Everyone desired the Hero of Time, at least a little, and Ganondorf had the power for being able to control that hero.

 

As his wrist gentle moved in circles around Link’s hardening flesh, the Hero began to slowly, and more consciously, hold back his voice. Ganondorf noticed, seeing the hero biting at his lip to silence himself.  Ganondorf refused to let this stand, squeezing Link’s sensitive erection and forcing him to cry out in pleasure. As Link reached peak hardness, Ganondorf stepped back to admire his work. Link was his prisoner, his to control, all his. He was beaten, hard, and shaking with lust that Ganondorf knew that the young man had never felt before. Link had made this too easy, and now he could have exactly what he wanted.

 

_ “Rejoice, Hero. You are mine. You are exactly where I want you to be. Welcome to the Darkness.” _


End file.
